


baby let's take it slow

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: Several years down the line, Hayley Marshall finds herself in the arms of a very different Mikaelson brother.





	baby let's take it slow

**Author's Note:**

> (a/n: au future fic, and a couple of things you should know: this fic implies that Hayley lost Hope in the s1 finale and she’s been on the run ever since, it also pretends that Kol never died, therefore he has been living with his brothers and Hayley all this time. warnings: nsfw/explicit sexual content)

—

Several years down the line, Hayley Marshall finds herself in the arms of a very different Mikaelson brother.

“Is this your game then darling?” Kols asks her, as he rips her perfectly proper skirt. Hayley shrugs, rolling her hips as she feels his fingers rubbing her over her panties. Kol tilts his head to one side, smiling. “Shag each brother, see which one you like better?” He sings, while his hand pushes her panties aside, working against her wet slit and making her gasp and moan.

Hayley shudders, smirking at his weak attempt to get her angry. She rolls her eyes, spending so much time with Klaus has at least taught her one thing. “What’s that?” she asks, digging a hand into his hair, softly tugging at his delicate brown curls. “I thought I detected a bit of jealousy in your tone, Kol.”

He snickers as she arches her back, feeling the tip of his index rub small circles on her clit. Hayley releases an involuntary moan. “Jealousy?” He repeats, chocolate brown eyes sparkling beneath the moonlight, “don’t be silly sweetheart, I don’t get jealous. Especially not over my brother’s girl.”

Kol is a generous lover, teasing her endlessly as he speaks his foul words. Of course, getting her all worked up is only half the fun. “Oh,” Kol rests his cheek against Hayley’s inner thigh, letting his stubble tickle her skin, “but which one do you belong to?” He asks, fingers running along her wet folds. “Elijah?” he questions, “Nik?” she feels him rub her faster, “Me?”

Hayley’s eyes widen, she grabs him by the back of the neck and guides him closer to her entrance. “Why don’t you put your mouth to better use, hm?”

He, unexpectedly, chuckles in to her skin. “As you wish, little wolf.”

Hayley groans, realizing that the mention of Klaus’ nickname for her was done on purpose. Although, it hardly matters now.

She thinks she’ll punish him by biting him on the neck later.

—

 

By morning, she’s already all dressed and packed, ready to run far far away. Kol watches her and realizes that she always carries this guilt-filled look in her eyes. Like she’s the only one at fault. As if he’s not also to blame for the odd nature of their relationship.

“Everyone has fantasies, sweetheart.” Kol tries to console her, in his own way, of course.

Hayley shrugs, zipping up the last of her suitcases before she speaks to him. “Not of this, Kol.” She can’t really find a proper word to describe them.

“You never thought about it?” He asks, head tilted to one side, “about you and me—”

“No.” She cuts him off, finally meeting his gaze. He’s lazily lying in her bed, wrapped up in her satin white sheets and his voice is muffled by her pillow.

Kol raises an amused brow. “Not even when I brought countless women home and you heard their screams? Their cries of passion?”

She shrugs, aims below the belt, “I was too busy fucking your brother.” She casually says, and Kol wonders if she’s referring to Klaus or Elijah. 

“We’re matched, you and I.” He tells her, as she leans over and he tangles a hand in to her long dark curls.

“No,” Hayley pushes him away, “no, we’re horrible for each other.” She honestly admits, as she touches his cheek with her fingers, “you are the last thing I should be doing right now.”

—

She goes to London, because she’s heard that it rains a lot there, and she thinks that a change of weather is just what she needs. Miami was too sunny, too happy, too full of laughter, and besides, Kol is still there. But London…it’s different here. She thinks it suits her better. That is, until she remembers that London also reminds her of British accents and art. Of a certain original hybrid and fangs, and blood, and teeth.

Hayley feels a little sick, because she turns her head every couple of seconds, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she’s being watched.

—

Kol catches up to her, somewhere in France.

“Paris?” He leans over the fence, meeting her unsurprised gaze. “I never pegged you for a hopeless romantic.”

“Kol,” she says, as his name sounds sugary sweet when it’s coming from her pouty lips. “You don’t know me at all,” she says, while walking away.

“Oh but I know you very well, darling,” he claims as he follows after her, “you’re selfish, cunning, tough, vengeful—”

“Sounds more like you’re describing yourself.” She laughs while arching her brow at him.

Kol is silent for a moment. “I might as well be,” he quietly tells her, as he stares straight in to her too-dark eyes, “we’re a lot alike, you and I.”

—

Evidently, he takes her to bed, takes things slow because she’s broken, broken beyond repair.

And he kisses her like he means it, you know? Feather soft lips, careful and gentle touches that make her hate herself. She wants it to hurt, to feel something because she’s been feeling nothing for so God damn long. But instead, he tells her she’s beautiful, tells her she’s magnificent.

(In the morning, of course, she’s gone again).

—

He follows her to Prague. Tells her that he needs to keep an eye on her for his brothers. In return, she slams him against a wall. They end up back in her hotel room, and they don’t leave the bed for hours, for days. The passage of time doesn’t matter now, not when they’re both immortal.

“Hm,” he murmurs, as he buries his nose in her throat. “I could take you to them right now you know?” His hand crawls up her skirt. “To Elijah , Nik, it really doesn’t matter now, does it? Since you left them both.” He pulls on her frilly little panties, and wonders if she’ll finally speak to him.

“You wouldn’t—” She breaks her silence, as he cuts her off by kissing her.

“Oh but I would,” he whispers in to her mouth. “It’d be fun you know? Seeing their expressions, how furious Nik would be,” Kol teases, while running his tongue along her pulse point. “I bet he’d cut you up in to tiny little pieces, and then feed you to the wolves.”

Big brown eyes blink up at him, and he thinks that he’s finally won, thinks that he finally has the upper hand. Until Hayley flips them over, “I’m not scared of Klaus,” she tells him, as her curls fall off her shoulders and start to curtain around his face.

Kol sighs, feeling her hand run a line down his bare chest as he cups her cheek.

“You can’t keep running forever, little wolf.”

—

He wakes up in the middle of the night and realizes that Hayley has yet to leave. She’s still fast asleep beside him, as she’s stolen all the covers and mumbling incomprehensible words in to her pillow. He holds to her, wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close because sometimes, sometimes, she cries in her sleep. She talks about loss, about regret, about the kind of mother she never got to be.

Maybe, she says, maybe this is what’s best.

“I am a horrible person,” she tells him, “I was never fit to become a mom.”

—

It’s pathetic, Kol thinks, how easily he becomes so entranced with her. But, she’s still all he thinks about. During his slumber, and upon his awakening, when she’s already gone and he’s left with nothing but the scent of vanilla bean. Kol avoids his reflection, looks out the window, grabs a cigarette. He glares at the tiny world beneath him.

He used to be able to look at himself in the mirror.

—

“You’re late again.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

She says it quietly, feelings his calloused touch on her shoulder, pushing her delicate straps aside and letting her dress fall to the floor.

“I’ll make you pay for it,” the words are whispered in to her ear, and he sounds like a snake, “in ways you can’t even imagine, sweetheart.” She wrinkles her nose as he lets his fingers creep down her skin.

“Don’t push it okay?” Hayley snaps, leaning against him, allowing his hand to slip between her legs. “I already said I was sorry,”

“Temper temper,” he chides while lightly slapping her inner thigh, “tell me love, what’s got you so angry?” His thumb glides across her skin, rubbing her creamy flesh, and forcing her to buck up against him.

“Not angry,” she releases, feeling him touching her over her panties, “just…frustrated.” Hayley rolls her hips, urging him to be more forceful, less teasing.

“I can see that,” he says, as he hooks her underwear and pulls them off of her, “you’re all tight.” He realizes, and Hayley lets out a long breath. “My brother’s affections not enough for you?”

“Don’t,” Hayley licks her lips, looks away just one more time, “don’t bring him up.” His smile flashes in her memories, all sunshine and sparkles, moonlight caught in his dark brown curls.

Klaus smirks as his pale nose is trailing along the length of her neck, inhaling her and exhaling her. “You smell just like him,” he lets her know, and her heart suddenly feels a little heavier.

Hayley tries to brush it off. Thinks, it’s just a game after all, a game between two brothers and a girl (or a girl and two brothers?). Kol hasn’t —won’t— get under her skin, she claims, not like Elijah did. She knows the consequences of loving someone. Knows the dangers it entails. Knows the pain of loss. Things are just easier with Klaus, no one has to get hurt.

(No one, except for her).


End file.
